


Paint the Window (to My Soul)

by PoppyCartinelli



Series: SuperCat Dabbles [18]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, I just really like eyes, Supercat Week, Y'Know?, day 7: eyes, it fluff, it soft and sweet, these things happen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 11:49:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10696413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoppyCartinelli/pseuds/PoppyCartinelli
Summary: Kara loves eyes, especially a green pair she can never quite capture on a canvas...





	Paint the Window (to My Soul)

**Author's Note:**

> SuperCat Week 3, Day 7: Eyes
> 
> Thankies to TheQueenOfTheLight for the beta, you are wonderful <3

She's always been amazed by eyes. How they look like the most exquisite of nebulas. She never fully appreciated them until she was shipped to Earth, where the sun gave her own eyes the ability to see those exquisite details.

She'd stare in the mirror for hours at a time, fascinated by the oscillation of her own pupils. Alex suggested painting and that became her passion. 

It only took her six months and hundreds of watercolor pads to perfect her own eyes. So Alex would sit, then Eliza, and, only once, Jeremiah.

(That particular watercolor sits in a small, black frame at the bottom of Alex's dresser.)

Usually, she can't see people's eyes. The glasses from Jeremiah hold her powers in check for her. 

And that's how she meets Cat Grant. Both their eyes hidden behind lead-lining.

Usually, she doesn't have time to look at people's eyes. There are lives to save, fires to put out, personal questions to evade.

But later, much, much later, blinking the city lights away on a balcony, there is time.

And oh, how those eyes have haunted her. 

She always takes time after that first glimpse. Even with lightning arcing around her, she stopped just to stare. Her paint brushes just hadn’t captured the flecks of hazel right. She itched for acrylics even as her friends walked like zombies.

And then, after the turmoil and death, she sat and painted. Painted from pictures and memory but no matter the medium, she could never capture that look.

Before she could ask for a moment, to sit and stare, those eyes were saying goodbye. They filled her mind, those eyes, in their last moments together. “I'll be back” just another lie shared between them.

She knew she'd never see those eyes in front of her again. So she painted and sketched and scribbled on every surface. Napkins, notebooks, she'd fill billboards if she could.

The intricacy of hazel and green, bleeding together under her fingertips. The subtlety of an expression escaping her pencil point.

* * *

 

Alex found her, hundreds of sketches and paintings spread out around her, sitting on the living room floor. There were tears in her eyes and dozens of sketches in the trashcan.

“I can't get it Alex. I can barely remember her ey-” Her voice broke and Alex pulled her close, wiped the tears as they fell.

“You're going to take these to her- yes, yes you are. You're going to show these to her and she'll know, Kara, she'll know.” 

Kara's shaking head couldn't shake the loss from her eyes though.

* * *

 

A portfolio under her arm, her suit under her clothes, her heart thundering in her chest, she walked up the hotel stairs. She didn't know what to say.

The door opened after her second knock and there were those eyes. She nearly crumpled her glasses yanking them off. 

After so long, she couldn't, wouldn't, let anything between her and that shade of hazel she saw in every sunspot. 

“Kara”

The portfolio slipped, tipped from her arm, spilled a dozen pages across the entryway, but she couldn't look away from the green flecks scattered in that nebula. She wouldn't look away as those eyes widened and came to rest on her own baby blues.

“Kara”

For once, she didn't mind closing her eyes, didn't mind losing sight of those pupils that tugged her in more than any black hole ever could.

Because the woman those eyes belonged to was finally, finally wrapped up in her arms.


End file.
